


A Little Friendly Affection

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: A Little Friendly Advice [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwendal decides to apologize to Anissina for what he said before, and when he finds out that Lord von Rochefort has fallen in love with her, he comes up with a plan to end the arranged marriage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Friendly Affection

~ A Little Friendly Affection ~

Gwendal was starting to feel guilty about the cruel things he'd said to Anissina when she had come to ask for his help getting out of her arranged marriage. He hadn't seen her since then. She hadn't even shown up to drag him off to unwillingy participate in her experiments... She was definitely avoiding him.

If he wanted to make things right between them again, then the only option left was to find her and apologize.

* * *

Anissina, however, was so busy worrying about her current problem that she didn't have time to spare a thought for Gwendal... or even her inventions.

She'd figured it would be best to ask for advice from an expert, but when she told Lady Celi about the marriage interview going well, Celi had congratulated her and gushed about how wonderful it was. Then she'd asked if Anissina needed help planning the wedding, and Anissina had quickly ended the conversation with a convenient excuse of remembering something she'd been working on that was time-sensitive and need to be tended to right at that exact moment.

Now she was holed up in her lab, even though the only thing she was  _actually_  working on was trying to find a way out of her arranged marriage.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the door was suddenly flung open. Even more surprising than that was the sight of Gwendal entering her laboratory of his own will.

"Did something happen?" she asked, unable to think of any other reason he might have to seek her out.

"No," he answered.

When he failed to elaborate, she looked him over carefully and realized that he was nervous about whatever it was he'd come down here for. She hoped he hadn't been coerced by his mother into volunteering to play guinea pig for her experiments or else she'd be forced to admit that she hadn't invented anything new since that posion she'd made two days before the marriage interview.

Gwendal sucked in a shaky deep breath and said, "I wanted to apologize for what I said to you the other day. I was just irritated..." And maybe a little jealous, although he wouldn't admit  _that_ even to himself. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he concluded.

 _Oh_... And she'd taken what he'd said that day  _seriously_...

"It's fine," she said, flashing him a weak smile. "I'm not mad at you. It's just..." She trailed off.

Gwendal immediately realized that something was wrong. Anissina  _never_  had trouble speaking her mind. Ever. Even in situations where normal people would be embarassed.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Leaving out the part about how what he'd said to her that day had factored into it, she told him about the marriage interview and how Lord von Rochefort seemed to have developed a crush on her and how it was now that much harder for her to back out of the arranged marriage.

"And he plans on visiting again soon because he feels that we need to get know each other better before the wedding," she finished.

Gwendal sighed.

"Alright, I'll help you this time." He saw her face light up with very obvious excitement, and continued without giving her a chance to speak. "But we're not relying on your inventions!"

"What will we do, then?"

Gwendal smiled grimly. "I have an idea."

But he didn't tell her what it  _was_. He had a feeling that either she would object to it, or that her having prior knowledge of what was coming would ruin the overall effect.

* * *

Anissina was standing on a balcony overlooking the castle's courtyard when the guards announced that Lord von Rochefort's carriage was approaching the castle.

Not long afterward, Gwendal joined her there. He remained silent - just standing there beside her, staring out at the castle gates.

At the moment that the gates began to open, Gwendal turned toward Anissina.

She thought that he was going to finally reveal his plan to her, and eagerly turned to face him.

Gwendal, however, remained silent as he placed his hand on her hip, dragging her against him. His other hand cupped the back of her neck as he leaned down and kissed her - hard. Anissina's first reaction was to freeze in shock at the boldness of his actions. She  _never_  would have expected something like this from him.

Then the reality of the situation really hit her.  _Gwendal was kissing her_. He must have developed feelings for her that went beyond mere friendship...

She slid her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with equal passion.

When they broke apart a few minutes later, Anissina gasped out breathlessly, "So... what about... your plan...?"

Gwendal couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out already.

" _This_  was my plan," he answered, gesturing to the courtyard below where everyone - including but not limited to: the Demon King, Lady Celi, Lord von Rochefort, Greta, Densham, and both of Gwendal's brothers - were staring up at the balcony in various states of disbelief.

~end~


End file.
